¡Obliviate!
by Metanfetamina
Summary: Las siete y media. Pansy Parkinson mira por el resquicio de la puerta entreabierta a Zabini y a la pelirroja, que parece a punto de lanzarle una maldición. Draco Malfoy va con ella porque, por supuesto, la Slytherin le ha puesto al tanto de todo.


**Reto**: Blaise Zabini, Ginny Weasley y una maldición.

**Impuesto** **por**: mi nada humilde persona, a Filbuster y a mí misma.

**Spoilers**: del séptimo libro.

**Disclaimer**: _Si los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecieran el protagonista no sería Harry Potter. Además habría sexo, drogas, rock 'n roll y Slytherins desnudos.

* * *

_

"**¡Obliviate!"

* * *

**

—¿Estaba esa Weasley en la reunión de Slughorn?

Ya estamos otra vez tocando los cojones. Pansy puede ser muy pesadita cuando quiere. Y cuando no quiere.

—Sí —contesto con tono monocorde, sin levantar la vista del periódico—. Y por mucho que me preguntes cada vez que vuelvo de ellas, seguirá estando.

La morena frunce el ceño, con evidente desagrado. Desde que escuchó que incluso a un par de Slytherins les parecía guapa está insoportable. Muy probablemente esté preocupada de que a Malfoy también le encandilen esa melena pelirroja y ese carácter de basilisco. Cosa que no me sorprendería: comparada con Parkinson, la Weasley merecería que le dedicaran una oda a la belleza.

—No entiendo cómo puede entrar alguien en un club repleto supuestamente de gente importante por haberle lanzado un maleficio a un Hufflepuff —rumia, mirándose las uñas con desdén.

Nott, unos sillones más lejos, cierra de golpe su libro. Si no le conociera bien diría que se está replanteando los pros y los contras de hacer que Pansy se lo trague. En vez de eso, con su habitual murmullo glacial y su cara absolutamente carente de expresión, dice:

—Por supuesto, es más admirable haber entrado por lo guapo que es un progenitor.

Yo, lejos de ofenderme, me río con ganas. Es más que evidente que el estúpido cub de Slughorn es ridículo. Pansy lo mira con la boca abierta, sin entender por qué ha interrumpido su cháchara cuando nunca se digna ni a saludarla. Yo lo entiendo: lleva unas dos semanas despotricando por la Sala Común sobre lo mismo a cualquiera que esté quieto el tiempo suficiente y, para desgracia de Theodore Nott, eso le implica, por mucho que se esfuerce en ignorarla o en leer un libro mientras habla. Pero exasperarle hasta a él hace ver que las cosas ya superan los límites de la pesadez habitual de la Slytherin. Y esos límites están muy pero que muy por encima de la media, os lo aseguro.

—Pues bien, si tanto os gusta id corriendo a decírselo. Seguro que no le hace ascos a nadie —sisea la chica, con algo que intenta parecerse al desdén—. Pero sabed que declararse a un Weasley es perder toda la dignidad y el orgullo Slytherin que pensé que tendríais.

Nott vuelve la vista a su libro, con aburrimiento. Yo sonrío.

—Pansy, te apuesto diez galeones a que soy capaz de decirle a la Weasley lo buena que está sin perder ni un ápice de tu respeto.

Alza una ceja y esboza una mueca de superioridad que, para desgracia de su bolsillo, no va a durar mucho.

—Hecho.

—Mañana a las siete y media echa un vistazo a la clase que está pegada a la de McGonagall.

—¿La que está llena de mesas y sillas apiladas?

—La misma.

* * *

Miro el reloj. Las siete y cuarto, perfecto. Entro en la biblioteca y de un rápido vistazo sitúo a una cabeza pelirroja en la mesa cercana a la sección de Encantamientos.

—Weasley.

Ella levanta la pluma de lo que adivino es una redacción para Flitwick y me mira con un más que palpable mal humor.

—¿Qué quieres, Zabini? —escupe, con asco mal contenido.

En el fondo me desea, lo sé.

—Slughorn te llama, dice que necesita hablar contigo para que avises a Potter sobre algo relacionado con las reuniones del club.

Me mira con recelo, aún con el ceño fruncido, pero pregunta:

—¿Dónde está?

Justo como esperaba.

—Ven conmigo.

* * *

Las siete y media. Pansy Parkinson mira por el resquicio de la puerta entreabierta a Zabini y a la pelirroja, que parece a punto de lanzarle una maldición como no le diga dónde está Slughorn en tres segundos. Draco Malfoy va con ella porque, por supuesto, la Slytherin le ha puesto al tanto de todo y él, alegando que quería ver cómo Blaise hacía el ridículo, decidió acompañarla.

Tres.

Dos.

Uno…

* * *

—Zabini, ¿se puede saber por qué demonios me has traído aquí? —bufa, airada—. ¿Y Slughorn?

—Tengo que hablar contigo —respondo, jocoso.

—Pero yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, y si no me dices ahora mismo…

Me cercioro de que Parkinson está espiando por el resquicio de la puerta y suelto la bomba:

—Me gustas.

Me mira de hito en hito. No le da tiempo a hacer nada más, porque saco la varita y grito:

—¡_Obliviate_!

Sus ojos, que siguen abiertos de par en par, se desenfocan al instante. Perfecto.

* * *

Le di los diez galeones a uno de quinto de Gryffindor a cambio de una copia de su horario.

Camino con aparente desinterés hacia el aula de Historia de la Magia y, en un pasillo cercano, escucho una voz que me es muy familiar:

—Weasley, me gustas —dice alguien arrastrando las palabras más de lo que acostumbra, provocando que casi me caiga al suelo de la risa.

—Malfoy, ¿qué…?

—_Obliviate_, ¡_obliviate_! ¡_OBLIVIATE_!

—Hola, soy Ginny Weasley, ¿quién eres?

—Cállate, asquerosa comadreja.


End file.
